Prank Wars
by Skates16
Summary: Seaview High has opened it's doors to students to become boarders. Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson are forced into it, as is Amber and Ashley. This can't be good as some small pranks lead to a full on war. Moliver, Lackson
1. Prologue

_Why yes indeed, this does seem familiar. But I changed it, 'cause everyone knows the best pranks happen at boarding schools... unless that only happens in books. Oh well, so I changed the concept and like it so much better that I have the first two chapters done! Ok, chapter 2 almost done... this is the prologue, as always. I'll try my best to update all my on-going stories and hopefully have more up soon too... ha ha._

**Prologue**

"This is it people!" Lilly shouted, glaring at us as she walked up and down the line of us as if she was a drill sergeant. I was actually starting to think she is one right about now… "The moment has come to show those… those…" She paused, probably trying to find the right word to describe Amber, Ashley and their posse.

"Monkey butts?" Oliver prompted and all of us rolled our eyes, but Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Exactly! That's all they are, the backsides of a monkey! But we shall be victorious today people and the war will be ours!" Wow, great motivational speech. Well, it was, it got everyone's spirits up, but mine.

I tried to take a step back, to get out of this. Yes, I so badly wanted this plan to go through, for Amber and Ashley to finally get what they deserved. But it was also my fault we hadn't had a victory yet, everything I did seemed to make Amber and Ashley win this war.

"Miley, where do you think you are going?" Lilly demanded, coming right up to my face as I was trying to slink back. I stopped dead; Lilly is scary when she's mad.

"N-no where." I said. Lilly nodded in agreement and then pointed to Oliver who looked at her with big scared eyes. My heart sank.

"You two stay together; keep each other out of trouble." She said. Oliver and I started to protest at the same time.

"Can't I go with Jackson?"

"Can't I go with you?"

Lilly looked surprised at our pleading, but then her eyes narrowed and she started smirking. Not good.

"Jackson and I are the best at what we do, we have to stick together. Why don't you want to be with each other?"

The two of us looked at each other and then blushed. Well, I did, Oliver looked up at the sky and started whistling. Lilly sighed when we didn't say anything.

"Look, you two stay at base then and guard it in case the enemy sneak around us and try and raid it again. And Miley, don't mess up again." Lilly then shoved a paintball gun into my hands as I nodded like an idiot.

Yes, I may be Hannah Montana which seems like I can take on everything, but you haven't met Lilly, now have you? I'd rather do a hundred shows after one another than anger Lilly. So, she made me scared and I did some pretty stupid things.

Like accidentally hit Oliver with the paintball as I tried to figure out how to work the thing.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry. Here, you take." I said and shoved the thing into his hands. He looked down at it and then back at me.

"Better get to base before Lilly shouts at us again." He said. I nodded and Oliver grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the boy's boarding house.

Confused? Well, to tell you how the whole thing started, let's go back two weeks ago when the boarding house first opened…

* * *

_Short... but should get longer... I think... review and I may update again tomorrow. :] Ha ha... well, I probably will anyways..._


	2. Boarding School?

_Taa daa! Thanks for the awesome reviews guy, you all rock which is why I bring to you, chapter 1! I won't be updating everyday, but... on the off chance I manage to finish chapter 2 tomorrow, you may get another update!_

**Chapter 1-**

**Boarding School?**

Over the summer holiday, all the sophomores (or soon to be sophomores) of Seaview High got a letter from the principle to request we enter a program to see if the school should open a boarding house. In short, were there 10 of us in our class who wanted to stay at school for the whole week?

When I got the letter I laughed, where would I find time for my Hannah activities? But no, Dad thought it would be a great idea for me to sign up for the program. Meaning it cut back on Hannah, which meant work came first during the week, Hannah happened over the weekend when I came home.

I then decided to persuade Lilly and Oliver to join in the program. They refused at first, but finally they agreed. By then I was worried the placements would have been filled. I had a sneaking suspicion that that was their plan all along. If it was, it backfired terribly and they both got in. But the worst part was yet to come; the school rung up our house saying there was an extra place for a guy in the boarding house and would Jackson like to take the spot?

Dad said yes, much to Jackson's dismay. But since Jackson had a driver's license and a car, he could come and go as he pleased meaning he still had a job at Rico's. I have a feeling Dad agreed to this so they could fumigate Jackson's room and finally clean it.

Somehow.

Which is how, a day before school starts, I'm standing at my school in front of the girl's boarding house, not knowing what to expect.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Lilly muttered as she dragged her suitcase towards the dorms.

"Hey, I can't believe my dad has forced not only me, but Jackson as well into doing this." I shot back, but Lilly just said that wasn't the same and she stopped talking to me.

Until we got into the boarding house.

Now let me explain the houses to you. On each side of the school there was an empty house which the school then bought. It was double storey with 5 bedrooms each. They didn't do it up; they just painted the house white and fixed the plumbing. Apparently the two houses look the same, but I don't believe them. The girl's boarding house looked small when we entered. The entrance leads right to the living room, or what we are supposed to call the 'common room'. There was a sofa in front of the TV, the TV was turned onto MTV and two girls were already sitting there. If I kept on going straight I would enter what looked like the kitchen, which was really small. To my right was an open space, but then a hallway that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. There was also a staircase that led upstairs.

"Uhm, hi?" I said to the two girls sitting by the TV. They looked up and smiled, I recognized the two girls, as they were in our grade.

"Hey! I'm T.J!" The first one said, jumping off the sofa and coming over to shake our hands. She was the same height as Lilly, had long light brown hair and light blue eyes. She looked to be Lilly's twin as she was wearing skater shoes, board shorts and a Billabong t-shirt.

"I'm Lilly and this is Miley." Lilly introduced us, but didn't look at me. I glared at my friend, but then noticed the other girl come over to us.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa." She said. This girl also has long brown hair, but it wasn't as long as T.J's and brown eyes. She was dressed normally, a skirt and a shirt with slip on shoes. Lilly and I greeted her when T.J then pointed upstairs.

"I suggest you two go claim your room before Amber and Ashley arrive." She said.

The two of us froze. "WHAT?!"

_xXxXx_

"How can they do this? They didn't survive camp!"

"Forget them, how are we going to survive?"

"Uhm, girls..."

"Not now Oliver. We need to do something, something to chase them away."

"Lilly, no! Remember what happened last time?"

"Do you see any poison ivy around here?" Lilly asked as she stopped pacing. I bit my lip and looked at Oliver who just shrugged. The three of us were sitting outside the girl's boarding house where we had planned to meet up with Oliver after he dumped his stuff. He didn't get a chance to tell us how his room was before we started complaining about the terrible duo.

"Well, did all of you claim the top rooms?" He asked after a moment of silence. Lilly didn't respond as she was deep in thought looking out into the road.

"Uhm, yeah. There were already two girls there who had claimed the other two rooms for them and a friend, so Lilly and I got the pick of the last available room up there." I told him.

"I think they lied, because I saw Sarah go in with Teegan and the two went upstairs." Lilly said, looking at the two of us. Teegan was Sarah's best friend, moved here halfway through freshman year from Florida. Like Sarah she was an environmentalist and the two got along great together.

"So Alyssa and T.J are sharing a room?"

"Looks like it."

"Ok, so then who are the last two girls coming here?" I didn't ask that, Oliver did. I proceeded to whack him on the back of his head. "Ow."

"I have a feeling you came here to gatecrash on a sleepover party or something." I accused him, but Oliver quickly shook his head.

"No! I didn't come here for the girls…" He said quietly, so I knew he was lying. Typical boys.

"Ok, so then who's your roommate?"

"I got Jackson."

"Shame." Lilly and I said together. Oliver blinked.

"Why?"

"You've been in his room."

"Oh, right."

I nodded my head and looked back at Lilly who sighed and walked inside the boarding house. I felt guilty then; she was not enjoying being here, so I turned to Oliver to ask him if he liked it so far when the worst possible scenario happened before me.

A convertible pulled up in front of the boarding house. The women behind the wheel had to be Amber's mom as she got out the car to kiss her daughter good bye. Behind her a Mercedes pulled up and out got Ashley. From the back they had some service men, they wore suits and got the girl's suitcases from the back of the car and carried them inside.

But that wasn't the worst part. No, after Amber and Ashley walked past, scowling at us, a limo pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door for the passengers to get out the back. And out stepped Mikayla.

* * *

_Sorry if it seems to move slowly and that the chapters are short... as it progresses I will try and make the chapters longer, which I may indeed do! :D Ha ha, but yeah... no Moliver/Lackson yet, but that is still to come. Don't worry. _


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

_I was supposed to update yesterday, but didn't... sorry guys, I was busy. And tired, Friday night I had a party and it lasted till early Saturday morning._

**Chapter 2-**

**The Calm Before The Storm**

I tried to hide behind Oliver, but it didn't work.

"Miley?" The girl screamed from happiness (why?) and ran towards me, but stopped as she realised I was still sitting down. She didn't go, so I got up and she brought me in for a hug. Oliver just laughed; Mikayla ignored him. "We have so much catching up to do!"

I just frowned, why was Mikayla here? She didn't go to the school! And why was she acting as if we were best friends, last time she did that I ditched her again and Lilly and I left the studio, promising never to mess or meet with Mikayla ever again. And so far it was working.

Now, not so much.

"We do?" I asked and looked over at Oliver who just stared blankly at me. Obviously he was going to be no help right now.

"Yes! Oh, we should be room mates!" Mikayla then dragged me into the boarding house, leaving Oliver by himself on the lawn. When we got inside, a fight had broken out. Without knowing a new girl had also entered and she wanted to have a room on the top floor. She seemed to be a friend of T.J and Alyssa as they agreed with her, while Sarah and Teegan refused. Amber and Ashley had disappeared into their own room and the door was locked (thank you!).

"You two are already together!" Teegan protested. Sarah looked at her friend and the three other girls, worried that a fight may break out. From the look on T.J's face, she was going to start fighting Teegan.

"But Ella is our friend; I don't want her to have to be down here with _them_!" T.J shouted, pointing towards the door in which I was guessing was Amber and Ashley's room. No one noticed Mikayla standing next to me, but Lilly. Her eyes went wide and she ducked down behind the couch. Mikayla saw her and glared; guess there was no love lost between the two of them.

"Don't worry, Miley and I will take the room downstairs then." Mikayla announced.

"Sing star say what?" I asked, eyes going wide but Mikayla just picked up her suitcase and dragged it to the empty room.

Everyone was silent after that.

_xXxXx_

"I can't believe that you are actually agreeing to this!" Lilly said as I packed my things back into my suitcase so I could take it back downstairs.

"Well it's not as if the others were going to give up their friends to be room mates with Mikayla." I said darkly. Lilly put her hands up as if to defend herself from my accusations.

"Hey, you know Mikayla doesn't like me. So good luck and if it gets really annoying there's always the sofa."

"Thanks Lilly."

Just then there was a knock at the door and I looked up to see the new girl, Ella, standing there looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry that I'm kicking you out Miley, I'd offer to be room mates with Mikayla but I don't think I can stand being next door to Amber and Ashley." She admitted. I nodded at her and continued packing.

"So you and your friends hate those two as well?"

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Ella dump her bags by the bed I was standing by and walked over to Lilly, who was sitting on her bed. "They like terrorizing the three of us."

"Welcome to the club. Though they've been doing that to us since middle school." I said, turning around. Ella looked at me.

"Shame." Was all she said. I just shrugged and picked up my suitcase and walked towards the door.

"Ok, see you guys in a little while." I told the two of them, but I don't think they heard me. I shook my head and made my way downstairs and dumped my things in my shared room with Mikayla. Looked like my room mate wasn't there yet, so I quickly took out my cell phone and called Oliver.

After about five rings I was about to hang up when he finally answered.

"Hello, Smokin' Oken at your service." He said. Obviously the boy didn't look at who was calling him.

"Oliver, it's just me Miley."

"Oh, hey Miley." He said, his voice going back to normal. I shook my head, that boy would do anything to get a girl, even try and make his voice deeper on the phone.

"How are things going on your side?" I asked and sat down on my bed.

"Oh, ok. Jackson has somehow managed to mess up the room in ten seconds; I can't find my bed right now. Some of the guys here are ok, like Matt's here along his friends Kyle and Josh. Unfortunately, for some unknown reason, Rico is here too."

I groaned, just thinking of the little devil. I'm pretty sure he was the one who arranged for Jackson to be part of this program just so he can torture him on a daily basis. "I'm so glad I'm not in the same dorm as you guys then."

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part. Lucas is here too, but that's not it. Jake's back." Oliver said. I clutched the phone and I went ice cold. Jake? Jake Ryan? Jack Ryan was back, going to my school and was now in the boarding house system? "Miley? Miley, are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah." I said in a squeaky voice.

"You aren't still in love with him, are you?" Oliver asked. I didn't answer. "Miley!"

"Hey, no, I'm not." I said, taken aback by Oliver's sudden change of tone. Then again, of late, he really dislikes Jake. "I was just piecing the puzzle together."

"Puzzle?"

"Mikayla and Jake, ya doughnut." I said and sighed.

"Ooh… so who's unlucky to be her room mate?"

"Me."

There was silence on the other end for a moment before he responded. "Seriously? Lilly kicked you out?"

"Long story, I'll explain later at school. Seems like Lilly is enjoying this more than me." I muttered.

"I'm not exactly having the time of my life either, nor are the other guys. We managed to get Jake and Rico in a room together with Jackson and me next door."

"Well, I'm next door to Amber and Ashley so it isn't all that bad for you."

"Ooh, good luck then." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Who are you talking to?" I looked up to see Mikayla standing in the doorway, smiling at me as if I should tell her who it was.

Not a chance.

"I, uh, gotta go." I told Oliver.

"Mikayla there?"

"Yeah."

"Gotcha, see you in class!" I didn't respond to that and quickly shut my phone, putting it on my bedside table.

"Just a friend." I said diving into my unpacking and hoping Mikayla would just leave me. She didn't exactly do that…

"So, will you show me around school tomorrow then?" She asked eyes bright as she sat down on her own bed. I looked up from my unpacking and then back down at the clothes in my hand.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said. Gosh, I was way too nice; I should have dumped her then and there. But then again, would I want my room mate to hate me before we even got through the first night? Nope.

"Thanks Miley!" Mikayla said and got up. I watched her as she walked back towards the doorway. "I'm just going to talk to Amber and Ashley, be back in a bit!"

I was so surprised I didn't even ask how she knew the two of them.

_xXxXx_

Ok, dinner time was beyond weird. Turns out we weren't left to our own devices in the boarding houses, we had a dorm mother and I assume the guys and a dorm father. Because there were so few of us we had dinner in the boarding house, while our dorm mother (who by the way is Ms. Kunckle…) told us that in traditional boarding schools all across Europe and America, the children eat in the cafeteria.

We didn't take notice and just ate our pizza which she ordered for us since she didn't feel like cooking tonight. (It was a miracle, guess she was feeling nice.)

After a while she disappeared, possibly to her own house which is just down the road. This was a very bad move on the part of the staff as it then meant we could do whatever we pleased, which ended up with Lilly, T.J, Alyssa, Ella and I staying up and watching TV. Worst mistake ever as the other five disappeared and didn't come back.

"Hey, do you think that tomorrow night we can sabotage Amber and Ashley's bedroom?" Lilly asked. T.J nodded in agreement while the rest of us looked hesitant.

"Lilly, let's make a pact to not get into trouble?" I asked. Lilly agreed and we went back to the show which had actually just ended. The five of us weren't sure what to do then, none of us felt like going to bed yet we knew we had to.

Eventually someone switched off the TV and we sat there, watching the blank screen. I was the first one to get up.

"OK, I think I'm off to bed then." I said. They all said good night as I walked past, but soon everyone was heading up to bed. I didn't bother switching on the light; Mikayla was already fast asleep in her bed. I walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers and got in, sighing as I lay my head down on my pillow.

But there was something already on my pillow.

I pulled my head back and something was stuck to the side of my head. I quickly touched it and realised what it was.

Pizza.

I pulled it off my face and screamed. Upstairs I heard the scream of four other girls and then footsteps on the staircase. I leapt out of bed, but on my way out I could have sworn I heard Mikayla laughing at us.

The five of us met in the common room and all had a slice of pizza in our hands. We looked at each other with wide eyes; there could only be one person who would have done this to all of us. Well, two actually.

"Amber and Ashley."

* * *

_And so it begins... sort of. :) And yay for Moliver-ness! ^_^ Sorry, I brought in Mikayla and Jake to stop myself from making more OCs, which this fic is going to be OC heavy, but they aren't important. Anyways, I dunno when I'll update again, I'll try and write again tomorrow if I don't feel like being lazy. xD_


	4. Fight Fire With Water

_I haven't updated in FOREVER! xD Sorry guys, been busy moving and then working on this chapter... -.- yeah... soo... enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 3-**

**Fight Fire With Water**

The next morning, we confronted Amber and Ashley. The two girls just ignored the five of us and left the boarding house and went off to school. Mikayla had also disappeared as did Sarah and Teegan.

"I think we should get revenge tonight." Lilly said as she put her bowl of cereal down next to mine. I looked up at her and frowned and looked at the other three who nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, back up." I said, looking at the other four girls. "We can't just do something to them now to get revenge, they'll do something equally worse and then we have an unending circle."

They just looked at me.

"Miley, I know you want to get them back for all the things they've done to you over the years, don't fight it!" Lilly said. I shook my head.

"Do whatever you like then, but count me out." I claimed, putting my bowl in the sink and picking up my bag. "See you in class."

And with that I left them.

_xXxXx_

"Oliver!" I called out as I entered the school. I will admit I was surprised to see that he was at school early, even if we were living next door to the school. Jackson wasn't even here yet.

"See you survived the night." He joked as I reached him. I just shook my head.

"Barely. Seems like Amber and Ashley had something planned for us."

"But did you sleep?"

"A bit. Why?"

"Jake kept us up all night with stories about himself. Even Rico started to get annoyed, so he stuffed socks in Jake's mouth and gagged him. They were Jackson's."

I cringed. Being Jackson's socks, which should explained everything. I felt sorry for Jake, but I also felt sorry for Oliver who really did look tired and I knew Jake's tendency to talk about himself.

"Poor Oliver." I teased and patted his head. Oliver just gave me a look and I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, I'm sure tonight will be better if Jake knows Rico's going to stuff socks in his mouth again."

"I hope so." Oliver muttered as we reached our lockers and opened them. Oliver's and mine were next door to each other, so it must look weird to others when we somehow managed to put in the combination at the same time, open the doors at the same time and then take out the same book.

This usually happens when we get to our lockers together. We do it to annoy Lilly as it seems like a thing only Oliver and I can do. Unfortunately he won't show me his tricks on opening the locker with the banging and snapping, but I'm still working on that.

"Wow, geekish much?" I turned to see Amber and Ashley standing at there, both with their arms crossed and glaring at us. I sighed and slammed my locker.

"What now?" I asked them, not in the mood for a fight.

"Enjoy you little midnight snack?" Amber asked.

"What, the pizza slices? Yeah, they were delicious and how considerate of you to share your pizza with us." I said, biting back a retort about the two being anorexic.

"Oh, didn't you use the slices to do facials?" Ashley asked. The three of us frowned at her, completely confused at her statement. Ashley slank back behind Amber.

"Just leave her alone." Oliver cut in, closing his locker and standing next to me. He then proceeded to put his arm around my shoulders which raised a few eyebrows. And made someone's cheeks go bright red.

"Whatever Miley. Bring in your boyfriend to defend you; always thought you two losers would end up together." Amber said and turned on her heels and walked off, Ashley trailing behind her. Then someone else's cheeks went bright red.

"Smooth move, now they think we're dating." I said to him, but didn't ask or shake his arm off of my shoulder. He didn't move it either.

"Yeah, well, their loss." He said and pushed me forwards as he started walking. I still didn't say anything about his arm around and I started to realise that I didn't want to, or else he'd take it off which I didn't want. But then we ran into Mikayla and my day went from bad to worse.

"Miley!" Mikayla managed to shriek and I brought my hands up to my ears, which managed to get Oliver to let go of me and cover his own ears. She came running up to me, but stopped and looked at Oliver. I should have known then that something bad was going to happen.

Oliver looked back at Mikayla, a bit confused as to why she was staring at him. I was too until she seemed to compose herself and gave him a huge smile. I got a terrible feeling in my stomach.

"Hi, I'm Mikayla." She said.

"I know." Oliver said dumbly and confused, but Mikayla didn't seem to take it that way.

"Really? Are you a fan or has Miley told you about me?" Mikayla's eyes had brightened up considerably.

"Uh… Miley's told me about you and I've heard some of your songs." Oliver admitted. Now my eyes went wide in shock and I was about to hit Oliver, but couldn't. He and Lilly had promised never to listen to her songs, ever. He was going to answer for this.

"Really!" Mikayla said again, walking towards him and taking his arm. "You didn't tell me your name."

"Oliver. Oliver Oken." He said and was led away from me by Mikayla. I watched them walk away and felt my heart beating faster. There was also a weird feeling in my stomach as I watched them and I clenched my fists. At the time I told myself I was just angry at my friend walking away with my enemy, but I knew there was more to that.

_xXxXx_

"Hey Miley!" Ella said and took the seat next to me. I looked up at her, frowning.

"Are you in my English class?" I asked, confused.

"I feel loved. Never noticed me before?" Ella asked.

"Uh, I guess I have, but I've never spoken to you." I admitted, a bit embarrassed by that.

"Don't worry about it, it's understandable. Never noticed you either to be honest." She said and sat back in her chair. I frowned, but then turned my attention back to the class, whose attention was on someone already. When I noticed who that someone was, I wanted to die.

Jake Ryan had walked in and taken the seat to my left. Purposefully I think, as he was looking at me, but then looked away when I looked at him. I rolled my eyes, knowing I could be somewhat safe. I had Ella who I could talk to instead of Jake.

Turns out (thankfully) he didn't want to talk to me so when class started he turned to the front of his desk and I sighed, happy I would be safe for a while. The teacher lectured us a bit about Shakespeare and I just rolled my eyes, I'd already had this lecture back in the 8th grade when we did Romeo and Juliet. I looked over at Jake and he also looked bored now, but that could only be because no one was paying attention to him. However when the teacher announced that we would be working in partners and acting out a scene from the play we were reading, A Midsummer Night's Dream, something very bad happened. All the girls (besides Ella and I) turned to Jake Ryan, who had turned to me. I looked at him in surprise.

"Miley, do you want to be my partner?" He asked. I opened my mouth to respond, but I'd seemed to have lost my voice. I was surprised that Jake would pick me to be his partner when our characters were in love, no matter which characters he picked (unless it was Puck, which I highly doubt he'd pick), so I didn't know what to do.

Thankfully, Ella bailed me out. "Sorry Jake, Miley's my partner." She said, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Jake. He didn't seem too fazed by this; he just shrugged and picked some random girl.

"Miley, snap out of it." Ella said as she snapped her finger in front of my face. I turned to look at her, smiling sheepishly. "I heard you two had gone out, but that was long ago. You still not over him?"

"Yeah… I mean, yeah, I am over him. I was just surprised." I told Ella, who nodded. I then changed the topic. "So, let's do Hermia and Helena?"

We then acted out the scene with out two characters and did have to present it to the class. All I can say is Ella is _way_ better than Oliver. In this case, I seemed to be the Oliver as I kept freezing up when I looked in Jake, but then started cursing him in my mind and I was fine. We finished up our scene and went back to our desks, me not looking at Jake, whose gaze seemed to stay trained on me.

When the bell rang, I was the first one out. I heard Jake call out for me, but I ducked behind some people and headed for my locker where I saw my safety net.

Oliver.

"Hey Miley, have you seen Lilly? I haven't seen her yet today." He told me as I walked towards him, but I shook my head.

"I need your help! Jake is coming after me." I told him and then noticed the two other guys standing with him. "Uh, hi."

Oliver looked at me, as if wondering who I said hi to, when he seemed to remember his two friends standing next to him. "Oh. Miley, this is Kyle and Josh; they're also at the boarding house. They're also Matt's friends." He informed me.

I looked at the 'new' boys. Kyle had bushy curly hair, brown eyes and wore skater clothes. I recognized him as a guy who hung out with Lilly and Matt. I then looked at Josh and had to stop myself from going all 'girly', as Oliver calls it, over him. Josh is the same height as Oliver with the same shaggy hairstyle, but his brown hair is lighter than Oliver's and he has piercing blue eyes.

'He's like a combination of Jake and Oliver.' I thought, but then my mind seemed to freeze. I was comparing a gorgeous guy to my friend Oliver? _MY_ Oliver?

I mean, not my... never mind.

"Hi." I said again in a high-pitched voice, but then cleared my voice. "Hi, I'm Miley, Oliver's friend."

Kyle just nodded, while Josh smiled at me and I almost melted. "Hey Miley." Josh said and I giggled.

Then Oliver pushed me away. "Sorry, Miley said she needed my help." He said to the other two, who just nodded. I couldn't stop looking at Josh. "So what did you need help with?"

I snapped out of my daze as I realised Oliver had his arm around my shoulder now as we walked off. It was also stopping me from turning my head to look back at Josh. "Jake's after me."

"I thought so. Want me to tell him off?"

"Uh, no, I was just going to ask you to hide me. But seems like he's lost me, so I'll just go to class." I made to turn around, but Oliver stopped me and placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Miley, don't mess with Josh. And forget about Jake too, he's not worth it. And if he messes with you, don't worry, me and the guys have something planned." He told me. I looked into Oliver's chocolate brown eyes and knew he was worried about me and I felt my heart start beating faster again. Oliver really did care for me, though he'd do the same thing for Lilly. Because we are his best friends.

"Ok, thanks Ollie." I said and then gave him a hug. He seemed surprised, but hugged me back before pulling away.

"Better get to class. I'll find Lilly later." He told me. I nodded and walked off in the different direction to him. Of course what I found at the end of the hall was a sight to behold.

I'd entered the cafeteria area, where the stairs were to go upstairs. I happened to look up and there I spotted Lilly along with T.J, both of them grinning. Evilly, I may add, as they held a bucket in their hands. And not just any bucket, but a dustbin.

I then looked down, straight ahead of me, to see Amber and Ashley walking underneath the stairway. If they took one more step, they would be in range. Now it seemed everyone knew what was going on (besides the victims) and waited with baited breath as to what was going to happen.

Amber and Ashley took the one last step, Lilly and T.J saw this and tipped the bucket over. Water and garbage that was in the bucket landed on the unsuspecting victims. They stopped in their tracks when they got drenched as everyone else started laughing and I have to admit I did too. I looked up at Lilly and T.J who gave each other high fives. Amber saw me and then them too.

"This is not over!" She yelled, pointing at me and then at the other two above her. "You think this is a game? Well, I'll have you know you just started a war!"

"Ooh, so scared." T.J said and started laughing again.

"Yeah, give us your best, we're waiting." Lilly taunted. Amber just glared at her and then stormed off, Ashley following behind.

I'd stopped laughing, because suddenly it wasn't that funny anymore.


	5. Guitar Hero Pro!

_Mwahaha... I loved writing this chapter, even though it is random. And kinda filler, since I never got around to what I was actually supposed to write. Which happens next chapter, but there are some important things to remember in this chapter too. Anyway, I am open for any prank ideas you may have, I'm usually using things done to use during initiation into high school. Just not as bad... I mean the pizza and the water with garbage did happen to me/us poor little grade 8s, done by the big grade 12s. Ha ha, good times though. So yeah, ideas welcome. :)_

**Chapter 4 – **

**Guitar Hero Pro!**

I was scared. Really I was, I did not want to get involved with this but I was dragged into this by my so called best friend. And three other girls who I'd only met the day before, but that's beside the point. Thing was, Amber and Ashley were going to come after me because of what Lilly did.

There was a time when I would be helping Lilly and wouldn't worry too much about Amber and Ashley. To be truthful if we weren't put in this boarding house situation, I would be helping out with as much enthusiasm as Lilly right now. But thing is, Mikayla happens to be my dorm buddy…

And she's best friends with Amber and Ashley.

This was shown when I came walking into my room and Mikayla was going through her things. She turned around and glared at me. "Hope you're happy."

I looked at her, confused. "Happy about what?"

"What you did to Amber and Ashley. They are nice girls." And with that Mikayla left the room. I stood there, shocked. Did she really think I would do something like that? I guess so and now Mikayla was just as much my enemy as she was Hannah's.

Great.

I groaned, threw my bag on my bed and stormed up to Lilly's room to find she wasn't there. No one was. Ok, fine, if that's the way this was going to go then I would just go find myself some new friends who would not drag me into their mess.

And then my phone went off, so I freaked out. Yes, I screamed and jumped onto Lilly's bed, but then realised it was just my cell so I took it out my pocket and answered it.

It was Oliver.

"Miley! Help me, Mikayla is coming after me!" He said.

"How did she get to you so fast?" I asked as I started walking down the stairs.

"I, uh, well I haven't made it back to the boy's dorm. I was going to go down to the skate park and I see her walking towards me. Miley, I think she may like me." Oliver whispered the last part. I then got this weird feeling again, but then I pieced the puzzle together.

Mikayla doesn't like me, she never has. She was acting all the time and it was because of Jake. She has to like Jake more than Oliver, which is why she's going after Oliver, because she thinks I like him. So says Amber and Ashley.

I sighed. "I'll come and save you." I said and then hung up. I saw Lilly's skateboard by the doorway. I had an idea and I knew I was going to die because of it. If the skateboard didn't kill me, Lilly would.

_xXxXx_

I crashed into the skate park. Really, I did. The wheel of the skateboard hit something (most likely a rock, with my luck today) and I went flying forwards.

Into Oliver, thankfully, who looked surprised to see me on a skateboard. The things I do for my friends. "Hey Oliver."

"Miley?" He asked, helping me up since I knocked us both over. I turned to look at Mikayla who had her arms crossed and she was glaring at me. I glared back.

"I didn't know you skateboarded." She said.

"I'm learning." I stated and shrugged. This seemed to confuse Oliver even more.

"But you don't like…" He trailed off when I gave him a look. It was the same one Lilly gave him when she wanted him to shut up. It is, admittedly, very affective.

"What are you doing here Mikayla?" I asked her.

"I came down here with Ollie." She said and then grabbed Oliver's arm. He cringed and looked at me for help. I just grinned; this was going to be fun.

"Oh sorry, but Oliver needs to come with me. _Now_." I said and grabbed his other arm and pulled on him.

"No, he's going to stay with _me_!" Mikayla said and pulled him closer to her.

"Ow." Oliver muttered, but she didn't seem to hear.

"Why don't you go see Jake, Mikayla? Thought you were going out with him or doesn't Jake date other celebrities?" I asked, pulling Oliver closer as Mikayla's grip seemed to loosen. That seemed to hit her hard.

"You don't know what you're talking about Stewart." Mikayla said. Success! Oliver was now out of her grasp.

"Really? Because Jake hasn't dated anyone since me."

"You think highly of yourself, don't you?"

"What, being Jake's girlfriend is supposed to be some kind of accomplishment? Hello, you have to put up with him being constantly absent or put up with his fans following you everywhere you go. Do you really think I think of Jake as some kind of trophy?" I asked Mikayla.

"He won't date anyone because of you!" Mikayla said and stomped her foot. I was surprised, here was a girl throwing a tantrum in public. And she's famous, so this wasn't going to end well for her.

"It's always Miley this and Miley that. He's never looked at me the way he looks at you! So maybe stealing your friend would have helped, but I guess not!" Mikayla shouted, but then composed herself. "You know what; you two geeks deserve each other. Have a happy life."

And with that Mikayla pushed Oliver into me. He was surprised as he bumped into me and grabbed onto my arms. But I lost my balance, since I took a step back and it happened to hit the skateboard, and fell backwards, bringing Oliver down with me. I hit my head hard against the ground and my vision went blurry.

But I felt Oliver's nose hit mine and then his lips touch mine.

And he didn't pull away.

_xXxXx_

It was all a dream, it just had to be. I mean, Oliver Oken kissing me? _Kissing me????_ Yeah, that wouldn't happen in real life. Even if it was an accident and not really a proper kiss, since his head bumped against mine. This caused his nose to bleed so it wasn't a long kiss.

But it sure as hell felt like a long one to me.

Thankfully (because of the nose bleed) he pulled away and started covering his nose and tried not to get his blood on my clothes. Too late for that. "Miley, are you ok?" He asked. Or I think he asked that, I couldn't understand him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I looked around for Mikayla, but she was no where to be seen. But one thing was for sure, I was so going to be helping Lilly out now. "Are you ok?"

Oliver just nodded and got up, hand still over his nose. At least the blood wasn't gushing out… Ok, thinking about that made me feel sick.

"Maybe you should go down to Rico's and get some tissues or something." I suggested. If Oliver could nod, I think he may have, but he didn't and walked off. I picked up Lilly's skateboard and tried to get back to the boarding house as fast as possible so I could get changed and put Lilly's skateboard back before she would even notice it was missing.

It didn't work out as planned. First off, I couldn't skate yet and kept bailing. So I gave up on that and ran back to the boarding house. Of course I just had to run into Lilly herself, who was surprised to see her skateboard under my arm. She didn't notice the blood stains on my shirt yet.

"Miley? Is that my skateboard?"

"Uh, yeah, funny story-"

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!" I stopped talking and looked behind Lilly to see T.J standing in front of the boarding house, coming towards us. She looked mad and about as scary as Lilly can be when mad.

"They've locked us out! And thrown our stuff out the window!" T.J then turned and pointed to a small pile of clothes on the garden. Lilly and I slowly walked towards this pile and looked at it. I noticed some of my clothes in the pile and knew I was being signaled out too.

"They can't do this to us, we're living there too!" Lilly said and then marched to the door and banged on the door. Ashley answered.

"Oh, Truscott. What do you want?" She asked.

"Let us in." Lilly said menacingly. Ashley laughed and slammed the door closed before Lilly could even stop her. There was a click and we knew the door was locked. The three of us stood there in shocked silence.

"Now what?" I finally said.

"We go home." Lilly grumbled, heading towards the pile of clothes and searching for her stuff.

"We could head off to my house and stay there the night?" I suggested. Lilly gave me a look and then motioned to T.J who was looking at the windows. I knew what she meant; it had to do with the Hannah closet. So I decided to pretend I hadn't mentioned it.

"There are bars across the windows, so we can't sneak in." T.J said, turning to us. "But the same can't be said for the boy's dorm, we can sneak in there."

Lilly and I just looked at her. "And that's useful information because…?" Lilly prompted.

"We take over the boy's dorm. I'll call Alyssa and Ella, ask them to meet us there." T.J said, taking out her cell.

"And how do you think five girls are going to overpower ten guys?"

"Do you even know who are in the boarding house? For one there's Rico, who is smaller and younger, easily taken care of. Jake can be taken out if he thinks there are a group of fans around who want his autograph. Then there's Matt, Josh and Kyle, but I can take care of them. There's Lucas, but he seems weak, so we can take care of him too. Sean and Steven may cause a problem, but we'd get them out. Which leaves Oliver and Jackson." T.J explained.

I was trying to figure out how T.J knew all of this. I knew half of them; I'd met Josh and Kyle today with Oliver. Sean and Steven I didn't know personally, but I'd heard of them. Sean was this great athlete in our grade, but he thought of himself as some kind of superman or something. Truth was he was only good at track.

Steven was a junior though and a friend of Jackson. That's how I know him; I'd seen him with Jackson at Rico's. Or he'd be out surfing. Yeah, he's one of those guys who aren't the brightest, like Jackson. But he had his moments; it was just maths and science he didn't seem to excel in.

But going back to the topic at hand…

"Lucas? Lucas is in the boarding house?" Lilly asked and then laughed. Though I could tell it was a nervous laugh, she and Lucas weren't on the best of terms and had been avoiding each other. This is also because Lilly had kind of beaten him up when she dumped him.

This is why guys shouldn't mess with my friend.

"Yeah, but he's so girl crazy that it should be simple to get him out. If he's there when we take over, which if I'm right, he isn't. He'd be down at the beach or something with his girlfriend." T.J informed us as she looked at her watch and then back at us.

"You want us to take over the boy's dorm… now?"

"No time like the present."

I looked at Lilly who shrugged and started following T.J.

"Can I just say something? Both of you are CRAZY!"

"Don't be a drama queen Miley and follow me!" T.J said and grabbed my arm, running across the school grounds now and towards the boy's dorm, Lilly running and laughing behind us.

I hate them. I hate them all right now.

The three of us arrived and a while later Ella and Alyssa showed up after T.J sent out a text. They were also ok with this. I really couldn't believe it but gave up protesting, since last time that didn't work and got me into this mess.

Once all five of us were standing outside the boy's dorm, T.J tried the door to see it was open. The five of us filed in and then started searching the boarding house to see if any of the guys were there; none upstairs nor downstairs.

"Hey, no fair! They have a basement." Lilly said as she opened a door that showed a staircase to a room downstairs.

"What's so cool about having a basement?" Ella asked, but then followed Lilly down the stairs. I followed the two of them, T.J and Alyssa behind me. Turns out it was better than we thought, downstairs the boys had a wide screen TV, a PlayStation and Wii hooked up to it.

And they had Guitar Hero.

"Ooh, I'm so playing you!" Lilly exclaimed, pointing at me. I smiled at her.

"We all know you can't beat me with my awesome guitar skills!" I teased as I picked up the other guitar controller. The other three girls sat down on the sofa, preparing to watch the battle that was about to commence.

Maybe if we hadn't raced to the TV, we would have heard the door close and locked.

------

The boys all arrived back to the dorm at around about the same time. Oliver and Jackson arrived first, trying to get there before Rico. Of course, said small person was right on their tail and just as the two boys were about to head upstairs; he walked through the front door.

Thankfully so did the others, so they were safe. For now.

Matt, Kyle and Josh had come back from skateboarding around Malibu. Steven had been down at the beach surfing and Sean had come back from a track meeting. Lucas and Jake walked in together, as both boys had been hanging out at the mall looking for girls. Well, that was mostly Lucas as Jake didn't have a problem in that department and Lucas had two girlfriends at present too.

"I'm so tired." Steven said and walked towards the fridge and pulled out the milk carton, downing the whole thing. No one cringed or complained; it was guy heaven.

"I think I'm going to go get changed." Sean said and ran up the stairs.

"I'm hungry." Matt said and opened the cupboard and took out a packet of chips. Him and his two friends then went back outside and skated some more outside the dorm. Rico and Jake had mysteriously disappeared, which now meant Oliver and Jackson were the only guys left.

"Let's go play Guitar Hero." Oliver suggested and walked towards the basement door but noticed it was open. Steven walked over to them.

"Wasn't that closed this morning?" He asked. Jackson nodded and went down the stairs, but then came running back up.

"The girls are down there." He said to Oliver.

"What?"

"Sweet! Let's lock 'em up." Steven said. Before the other two boys could complain or protest, Steven had closed and locked the basement door.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jackson asked after a moment of silence. Steven shrugged and walked off.

"They will kill us when they realise they're locked up. We should unlock it." Oliver put in.

"Yeah… but they'll kill us anyway."

"Point taken."

So the two boys walked off. Only a couple of hours later, when it was round about 8 o'clock did the girls try and get out of the basement. Only to find the door locked and no way out. Oh, someone was going to pay for this.

* * *

_I am also sorry about Miley if she seems OOCness... I think I may have been channeling Lilly craziness while writing this, which would be why. But I still rate Miley would be better than Lilly at Guitar Hero. xD Uhm... darn, there was something else and now I forgot what it was...  
_


End file.
